


Kara Memes

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kara is a dork, Supercorptober 2020, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena watched her girlfriend grab her phone as she rolled her eyes playfully at her, continuing to type away on her Excel document. The CEO watched Kara take goofy pictures in various poses on Lena’s phone. She smiled to herself as she watched the blonde take ones of herself cross-eyed, with her tongue out, a really close up picture of her nose, and a very unflattering double-chin photo.OrKara likes to steal Lena's phone to take dumb photos and make them Lena's lock screen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Kara Memes

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. Yellow
> 
> Based on the prompt:  
> Person B likes stealing Person A's phone to change Person A's phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of Person A's face or doing something like picking their nose). Person B is doing another routine swipe of Person A's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time because Person A's phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).
> 
> Again, apologies that this is so short and that it's late. I'm working on catching up on fics but I still have a lot of schoolwork to do. If there are any typos, they're all my fault because I wrote this at 1:00 am.

It was a typical Friday night as Kara snatched Lena’s private phone off her desk to change her wallpaper as she often did. Lena’s current phone lock screen was a close-up picture of Kara’s nostrils that the reporter took on their last lunch date. Lena always chided Kara for taking weird pictures of herself and making them her lock screen, but Kara noticed that whenever she looked at Lena’s phone the picture would always be there.

Lena watched her girlfriend grab her phone as she rolled her eyes playfully at her, continuing to type away on her Excel document. The CEO watched Kara take goofy pictures in various poses on Lena’s phone. She smiled to herself as she watched the blonde take ones of herself cross-eyed, with her tongue out, a really close up picture of her nose, and a very unflattering double-chin photo.

Lena snorted shaking her head as Kara slid the brunette’s phone back next to her. Kara gave her an innocent smile as she plopped herself on the couch.

The brunette grabbed her phone and saw the new photo was a very zoomed-in photo of Kara’s striking blue eye. Lena laughed as she looked over at her girlfriend who was flopped on the couch. She would never admit this to Kara, but she secretly saved all the photos that her girlfriend took on her phone into a folder called ‘Kara memes’. They always made her smile when she would have a particularly rough day.

Lena shook her head as she put her phone down and shut her laptop. She decided she was done with work for today and wanted to cuddle with her very adorable girlfriend.

Kara let out a loud squeal as Lena suddenly jumped on top of her and snuggled into her warm body. Lena thought back to the picture and let out a giggle as they both dissolved into fits of laughter on the couch.

* * *

A week later, Kara was at Lena’s place again and she was waiting for her girlfriend to finish up with her emergency board meeting online.

Kara spied Lena’s personal phone on the table next to her work phone. Kara made sure she grabbed the right phone as she tapped the screen to see which one was which as they were both sleek and identical pieces of technology.

The first phone she tapped had a genetic default background that was just blue, so Kara deduced that was Lena’s work phone. Tapping the second phone, she expected to find the close-up picture of her eye. Instead what she found took her breath away.

It was a photo of them from their picnic date last Saturday that Kara wasn’t even aware was taken. In the picture, Kara was sprawled out on the plaid picnic blanket, eyes closed as she basked in the yellow rays from the sun. She had a content look on her face and as one arm was bent behind her head, muscled bicep on display as the other arm was curled around Lena.

Since Kara’s eyes were closed, she was blissfully unaware that Lena was even taking a photo at the time. Lena’s arm was partially in view, obviously holding up the phone. She was smiling, the special one that Kara loved where you could see her double dimples. Half of her face was smushed up against Kara’s side as the blonde’s hand was wrapped around Lena’s waist. In the photo, Kara’s hair was spread around her like a golden halo, the yellow of it shining bright under Rao’s light. Lena’s dark locks blended nicely with hers as Kara thought about how well they complimented each other.

Kara’s heart clenched her chest as she smiled at the photo. They didn’t often take pictures together because of how private Lena was and Kara who just liked to live in the moment. This was one of the rare photos of them together and Kara had to admit it was awfully adorable. Kara set Lena’s phone down with a small smile as warmth filled her chest.

She didn’t have the heart to change the picture and when a few weeks later they decided to announce their relationship to the world using that picture, well, let’s just say the internet went crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that there's no dialogue in this at all lol.
> 
> Bless the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/) honestly.


End file.
